making my way
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Destino no podía hacer nada, pero Cupido si. -gift fic para Merry!-


_DISCLAIMER APLLIED_

* * *

making my way.

_:Antes:_

-Nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿no Mikoto? – preguntó Mitsuri ansiosa. Hokkaido quedaba muy lejos de Tokyo.

-Por supuesto, Mitsuri. Quiero saber todo sobre el nacimiento de Sakura. – Mikoto le tocó la panza de dos meses de embarazo de Mitsuri. Las mujeres se abrazaron, con lágrimas en los ojos. – Después de todo, esto es un 'Hasta luego', ¿No es así?

Mitsuri lloró. Odiaba las despedidas.

Destino y Cupido miraron con ojos tristes cuando las mujeres se separaron. Destino sabía que no podía hacer nada para unirlas de nuevo. Mitsuri moriría al dar a luz y Mikoto tendría un accidente de tráfico ocho años más tarde. Destino no podía hacer nada por ellas, pero Cupido si. Miró a Cupido, quién tenía una sonrisa cómplice en los ojos, que claramente decía. '_Yo me encargo de ahora en más_'.

Destino, quién también odiaba las despedidas, suspiró tranquilo.

:_Después:_

Siete meses después de que Mitsuri y Mikoto se despidieran nació Sakura Haruno.

Diez meses después de que Mitsuri y Mikoto se despidieran nació Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

**.seis años más tarde.**

**-**

**-  
**

A sus seis años, Sakura Haruno corría por el parque, riendo a grandes carcajadas mientras su padre la perseguía detrás de ella, simulando ser un lobo feroz.

El padre se asustó cuando las carcajadas de Sakura fueron reemplazados por un llanto fuerte. La encontró no muy lejos del lago, sentada tomándose de la rodilla, llorando gruesas lágrimas.

-Otou-chan, -sniff, sniff- _itai_. - lloró Sakura mirando al padre con grandes ojos verdes.

-Déjame verlo Saku-chan, - con gran esfuerzo logró que Sakura apartara las manos. Había sangre, pero no era una herida profunda, sino un gran raspón. Abrió su bolso y sacó la caja de primeros auxilios. Tomó un pedazo de algodón y alcohol. Miró a Sakura. –Esto va a doler un poco, pero pasa en seguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió la humedad en la herida. Miró arriba e intentó concentrarse en el cielo azul. Grande, profundo, infinito y libre.

Cuando su padre terminó, Sakura descubrió que no había sentido tanto dolor. Desde ese entonces el azul se volvió su color favorito.

-

-

**.seis años más tarde.**

**-**

**-  
**

Fugaku Uchiha veía con el ceño fruncido como su hijo menor, Sasuke, pintaba sus dibujos con un crayón rosa. Mikoto entró a la sala con un fibrón rosa y Fugaku cambio su semblante a uno preocupado cuando Sasuke se alegró del regalo de su madre. A Mikoto se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Sasuke y cuando su marido estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, le cortó con la mirada más dura que sabía.

Fugaku cerró la boca y salió de la habitación derrotado. Siempre supo que Mikoto quería una nena.

Poco sabían los padres, que Itachi le había dicho a Sasuke, que el rosa era el color favorito de su padre.

-

-

**.quince años más tarde.**

**-**

**-  
**

A los quince años, Sakura entró a su habitación llorando. La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Su padre todavía estaría trabajando y ella debería estar preparando la cena, pero lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y llorar.

Despertó cuando una mano le acarició los cabellos.

-_Otou-chan…?_

-Si, soy yo Saku-chan.

-Perdón, -_sniff, sniff-_ que no hice la cena otou-chan.

-Esta bien, - sonrió el padre de Sakura, secándole las lágrimas a Sakura. – No importa.

Sakura sonrió y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas. Sus manos fueron a su boca intentando ahogar los sollozos.

-Otou-chan… él m-me odia. – logró decir Sakura entre lágrimas.

Su padre la abrazo y no dijo nada mientras Sakura continuaba llorando. Hitoshi deseaba que Mitsuri no hubiese muerto tan temprano, porque en momentos como este necesita de su ayuda. No sabía que decirle a Sakura, ni que consejo darle sobre el tal Sasuke, si fuese por él, encerraría a Sakura en una torre y se pararía en la puerta cuidando que ningún idiota como ese tal Sasuke la lastimase.

Hiroshi suspiró. Y golpeó suavemente la espalda de Sakura. - ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos ¿no? Conozco una buena heladería para el postre. Mmh, ¿Saku-chan?

Sakura levantó el rostro, mirando a su padre. - ¿De en serio otou-chan?

- Hai, pero tienes que dejar de llorar ¿si? No me gusta verte llorar. – Hiroshi se felicitó cuando los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro.

- ¡Eres el mejor otou-chan!

-

-

**.quince años.**

**-**

**-  
**

-¿Tienes que ser tan bastardo?

- …

- Quiero decir, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lo único que hizo fue alcanzarte lo que habías dejado atrás. De enserio ¡nada malo! Y no creas que fui yo quien se lo dio.

- …

- Y ella no es como las otras de tus fangirls. De en serio teme, Sakura-chan no es como las otras. Ella es genial y hermosa, y alegre. No como tu, un bastardo, egocéntrico, creído, asexual-OUCH, ¿¡POR QUÉ FUE ESO!?

- Estúpido.

- No es MI culpa que le dijeses a Sakura-chan que la odiabas. Ella solo te estaba alcanzando tu cuaderno de literatura.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta con ojos enojados. – _Cállate._

-Wow, idiota, ¿otra vez molestando? – Kiba dijo mientras avanzaba al par junto con Shino, Sai y Shikamaru. – ¿No te basta con acosar a las mujeres?

-Callate Kiba, ¡el único idiota eres tu! – espetó Naruto. – Solamente estás celoso porque Sakura-chan me quiere más a mi que a ti.

Kiba se sonrojó. – Haruno todavía no sabe que yo le puedo ofrecer más.

-JAH! ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer? ¿Tu semana de celo? – bromeó Naruto.

Sasuke miró con odio a Naruto, se dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Es siempre así? – preguntó Sai, el nuevo.

-Teme está negado. Está molesto por el tema de Sakura-chan.

-Pensé que a Uchiha no le agradaba Haruno. – pensó Kiba en voz alta.

-Bajo el mar se encuentra un tesoro, - dijo Shino.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco, Shino los miró y dijo. – Uchiha es solo mi oponente en la clase de Biología. – con eso dicho se fue.

El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras vieron desaparecer a Shino al doblar la esquina. Kiba se golpeó la frente cuando recapacitó de la situación.

-Oh ¿entonces Haruno está tomada? Demonios, ¿Uchiha tiene que llevarse a todas las mejores?

_-_Problemático.

-

-

-

Cupido frunció los labios y miró a Destino, quién levantó los hombros como si dijese '_No puedo hacer nada_'. Cupido desvió la mirada de Destino. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Miró a Sasuke caminar por las calles oscuras de Tokyo. Desde que Sakura se había mudado a la casa vecina de los Uchiha, Sasuke y la pelirrosa habían comenzado mal.

Sakura se había levantado una mañana, se había bañado y entraba a su habitación envuelta en un toalla. Tenía la música a todo volumen y poco sabía, ya que era su primer día en aquella casa, que la ventana de su habitación daba la vista perfecta a la casa del vecino. Mientras ella se cambiaba, Sasuke se había levantado somnoliento. Había estado toda la noche despierto terminando un trabajo para aquel día y había dormido poco y nada. Se estiró y comenzó levantarse, su mirada se enfocó en la ventana. Aún tenía los ojos somnolientos y notó que en la casa de al lado algo se movía. Fijó más la vista y se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

Sakura estaba secándose el pelo mientras seguía la letra de la canción. Amaba la canción 'a thousand miles', se dio vuelta poniéndose el sujetador y se paró en seco cuando vio que alguien la miraba desde la ventana de enfrente con la boca abierta.

Un chico. La estaba viendo. Vestir.

Se le cortó la respiración y por un minuto se miraron a los ojos. Sakura juntó aire y gritó: '**OTOUCHAAAAAAAAAN**'

Cupido chasqueó la lengua, un mal comienzo. Teniendo en cuenta la charla que tuvo el padre de Sakura con el de Sasuke. Desde ese momento vergonzoso de Sasuke, el joven comenzó a molestar a Sakura. Llamándola molesta, insoportable, frontuda, o lo que sea.

Pero esta vez se había pasado. Le había dicho que la odiaba, cuando solamente quería alcanzarle la libreta que él había dejado caer. Y él pensando que era una fangirl. La cara de miedo y de dolor de Sakura era algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

No porque le importase, pero habiéndose enterado parte de la historia de Sakura por Naruto, le había dejado un sentimiento de respeto. Había perdido la madre sin siquiera haberla conocido. Él la habia perdido a los 8 años y todo había sido diferente.

Su carácter era fuerte, no había ni una gota de debilidad en su ser y era casi tan alegre que parecía mentira. Tal vez era por eso que le hacía bromas y la trataba mal, porque creía que era fuerte.

Sasuke se pasó una mano entre sus cabellos. Frustrado, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando. Tenía que hacer algo.

A Cupido le brillaron los ojos, miró a Destino, quien le guiñó el ojo y se puso manos a la obra.

Sasuke tuve que desviarse dos pasos al costado cuando un perro se abalanzó con su dueño por la vereda. Y tuvo que disminuir el paso cuando dos ancianas caminaron a paso lento delante de él. Aburrido y exasperado, miró la casa que tenía al lado.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Sakura estaba con su padre en el restaurante. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio al escena delante de él.

Sakura estaba sonriendo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo riéndose. Se le formaban los hoyuelos.

Sasuke sintió un peso menos y sonrió a su pesar. Miró el cielo y siguió avanzando hasta su casa. – Increíble. – susurró.

Cupido y Destino chocaron cinco.

-

-

**.diez y seis años.**

**-**

**-  
**

-descorazonado.

-hn

-bastardo.

-hn

-egocéntrico.

-hn

-egoísta.

-hn.

-Me estás escuchando siquiera?!

-No.

-UCHIHA.

-

-

**.diez y siete años.**

**-**

**-  
**

-Él solo apareció y comenzó decir cosas horribles. Y Sai se lo quedó mirando y... _oh Ino!_ Dijo cosas tan horribles. Sai no hablará conmigo, no saldrá otra vez con todo lo que el... -_sniff, sniff_-.

-Oh, es un hombre _muerto. _– murmuró por lo bajo Ino. - ¿Tiene que arruinarte _cada_ cita?

-Con Naruto.- se quejó Sakura.

-Ese idiota me va a escuchar. No te preocupes Sakura. Sai no valía la pena.

-¡Pero lo mismo pasó con Kiba, Neji y Gaara!

-Shh, te presentaré a Deidara, es una maravilla.

-No _quiero_ a Deidara, yo solo quiero...- la voz de Sakura se ahogó en la almohada.–_sniff, sniff_.

Ino la miró con pena. -Lo se, pero lo superarás. No te preocupes. Lo superaras.

-

-

**.diez y ocho años.**

**-**

**-  
**

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – preguntó sorprendida. - ¿No tenías una beca en UTokyo?

-hn. Cambie de opinión.

-¿Eres estúpido o perdiste alguna neurona en el camino? ¡No puedes rechazar una bca de UTokyo! Y enc- HEY, estoy hablando contigo Sasuke! ¿Qué te hace pensa-?

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Sakura. – Tengo mis razones.

Sakura se quedó estática. Podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en su cara, al igual que su colonia. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sasuke sonrió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Llegaras tarde a clase si te quedas parada ahí como una estúpida.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Un sonrojo se le extendió en la cara. – ¡SASUKE!

-

-

**.diez y nueve años.**

**-**

**-  
**

-Yo les doy una semana.

-¿Estás loco? Yo le doy dos horas.

-Eso no es justo Naruto, tú sabes lo que está pensando Sasuke.

-Hey, teme no me cuenta nada. Además, yo no digo que teme de el primer paso. Será Sakura-chan.

-Oooh, te apuesto que no. 20 esmaltes a qué Sasuke da el primer paso cuando la vea salir del gimnasio.

-20 potes de ramen a qué Sakura lo hace ahora.

Naruto sonrió estrechando la mano de Ino. – DATTEBAYO.

-

-

-

-HEY!

-Eso no es justo. ¡Fue empate!

-

-

**.veinte años.**

**-**

**-  
**

-¿Sasuke-kun…?

-Sakura, yo...

-Está bien, no hace falta. Lo se Sasuke-kun.

-No, déjame... Sé que no te traté como te lo mereces, pero… quiero que sepas que yo te amo. – Sasuke sacó una caja de su saco.

Sakura ahogó un respiro.

-Te amo y quiero que tengas esto. Sé que es muy temprano, pero quiero que sepas que esto es real y que quiero tener un futuro contigo. No importa lo que los demás digan. Te quiero a ti, ahora, mañana y dentro de 10 años.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle en las mejillas de Sakura. – Yo... Sasuke...

-Está bien, no hace falta. Lo se.

-Te amo. – confesó mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos. – Te amo tanto. – murmuró en su cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.- contestó Sasuke abrazándola más fuerte, enterrándose entre sus cabellos.

* * *

Tal vez no sea uno de mis mejores escritos, lo hice en dos noches con los ojos rojos de estar despierta. No importa si tiene dos reviews o ninguno. Es para Merry, mi amiga del alma a quien quiero mucho.

**FELIZ CUMPLE MERRY.  
i love you~**

mucho** sasusaku** para vos en este día, con muchos **edwards **y **shaorans** y **sasukes **y bueno, vos sabes toda la lista que queremos. **gracias por ser. :3**


End file.
